Permintaan Terakhir
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Apakah permintaan terakhir Sasori kepada neneknya sebelum kematiannya? Sekuel dari fanfic saya "Dan Kolam Pun Menjadi Saksi".


Kepakan sayap terdengar seiring merendahnya seekor burung tanah liat, lantas mendarat di tebing batu. Sesosok makhluk berselubungkan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah telah menunggu di sana. Dia menoleh pada apa yang baru tiba.

"Lama sekali. Sudah kubilang jangan membuatku menunggu, Deidara!" gerutunya kesal kepada manusia yang berada di atas burung tanah liat.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasori. Dia lumayan kuat juga... un," kata Deidara seraya melirik satu sosok berambut merah yang terbaring kaku dalam gelungan ekor si burung.

"Karena itulah aku menyuruhmu untuk membuat persiapan yang lebih matang lagi," ujar Sasori sambil beringsut mendekat untuk melihat _jinchuuriki _Ichibi hasil tangkapan partnernya.

Itulah pertama kalinya dia memandang si Rambut Merah.

.

.

.

.

_Putranya._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Naruto vol. 28, 30, 31 (dengan beberapa perubahan)

**Referensi: **Fanfic saya 'Dan Kolam Pun Menjadi Saksi'

#

**~P E R M I N T A A N**

**T E R A K H I R~**

#

#

Segel sudah dibuka dan Sakura telah menghancurkan batu besar itu. Kini sebuah gua menganga di depan mereka berempat.

Tempat Gaara berada.

Keempatnya langsung berlari masuk. Dua anggota Akatsuki beserta seekor burung raksasa telah menunggu. Pandangan Naruto, Kakashi, serta Sakura langsung terpusat pada tubuh Gaara yang sedang diduduki oleh pria berambut kuning. Tapi Nenek Chiyo tidak. Matanya justru terpancang penuh kepada orang yang satu lagi.

Sasori.

Ketika tatapan wanita tua itu bergeser pada jasad Gaara, perasaan miris segera menguasainya.

_Sasori, tahukah kau...?_

Kelebatan ingatan berputar di benak Nenek Chiyo. Belasan tahun lalu, seorang kunoichi yang sedang mengandung mendatanginya dengan wajah pucat tirus dan mata penuh kesedihan, kemudian menceritakan sebuah fakta mengejutkan yang sampai saat ini dia enggan memercayainya.

Nenek Chiyo memejamkan matanya sesaat, tenggelam dalam memori.

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian!"

Teriakan Naruto itu membawa Nenek Chiyo kembali ke alam nyata. Untuk beberapa saat dia melupakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun ketika akhirnya dia harus berhadapan dengan Sasori, pikiran itu kembali datang.

_Dia harus mengetahui kebenarannya, sebelum aku mati._

Nenek Chiyo melangkah mantap, mengambil tempat di depan Sakura.

"Sakura... jangan takut. Biar aku yang menghadapinya."

#

#

#

Sasori masih melongo penuh keterkejutan. Dia nampak masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah kalah. Jantung aslinya telah ditusuk pedang oleh kugutsu orang tuanya. Sekarang dia sekarat, layaknya manusia yang sedang menunggu kematian. Manusia hidup, bukan kugutsu.

"Sakura!" Nenek Chiyo buru-buru menghampiri Sakura yang ambruk. Wanita tua itu memusatkan chakra pada tangannya, kemudian menarik pedang yang menembus tubuh gadis itu perlahan-lahan. Sakura mengernyit kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah Sakura... sedikit lagi..." dengan lirih, Nenek Chiyo berkata. Setelah pedang itu berhasil dikeluarkan, dia segera mengobati Sakura.

"Percuma saja. Aku sudah menusuk bagian vitalnya. Walaupun tak ada racunnya, sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Pendarahannya terlalu parah," komentar Sasori sembari menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan neneknya. "Aku memang mengincar tempat yang tak bisa diobati."

"Yang sekarang kulakukan bukan ninjutsu medis," balas Nenek Chiyo. "Ini Tensei Ninjutsu. Aku sedang memberikan energi kehidupanku pada gadis ini," wanita tua itu berhenti sejenak. "Awalnya jurus ini adalah jurus khusus milikku yang sudah kusempurnakan selama bertahun-tahun... untukmu."

Hening sesaat.

"Konyol sekali..." akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Sasori katakan.

Setelah selesai dengan Sakura—yang kini masih pingsan, Nenek Chiyo menoleh kepada cucunya.

"Sebelum kau mati, ada yang... harus kukatakan padamu."

Karena Sasori tidak merespon, Nenek Chiyo melanjutkan,

"Kau... sudah melihat Gaara, kan?"

Sesaat tak ada jawaban.

"Apa?"

"_Jinchuuriki _Ichibi."

"Jangan bertele-tele! Langsung saja pada intinya, Nenek Tua."

Nenek Chiyo mendesah. Dia hampir tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Sasori, apakah kau ingat Karura?"

Ekspresi Sasori berubah seketika. Nenek Chiyo, yang menangkap perubahan itu, mencoba menata hati dan pikirannya agar tidak terbawa emosi.

"Kau ingat... malam itu? Saat kalian..."

Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Sasori melupakannya. Walaupun dia telah membuang semua perasaan sentimentilnya ketika dia mengubah dirinya menjadi kugutsu, hanya yang satu itu yang tidak bisa dienyahkannya.

"Sasori," suara Nenek Chiyo tajam, "Gaara adalah anakmu."

Dan pada penghujung hidupnya ini, akhirnya Sasori kembali menjadi manusia. Manusia yang rapuh, fana, dan penuh dengan emosi.

###

"Kau pasti bohong," bisik Sasori. Matanya melebar, tanda ketidakpercayaan. "KAU PASTI BOHONG KAN, NENEK TUA!"

"Itu benar," Nenek Chiyo menatap Sasori. "Karura sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"KALAU BEGITU DIA BOHONG!"

"Sasori, tidakkah kaulihat? Rambut merah itu—"

"DIAM!"

"Karura sudah meninggal," ucapan Nenek Chiyo tersebut membuat Sasori-lah yang jadi terdiam. "Ketika aku menyegel Ichibi ke dalam Gaara, Karura meninggal sebagai tumbal penyegelan."

Tiada respon. Wajah tampan Sasori masih diliputi keterguncangan.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Ebizou yang mengetahui rahasia ini," lanjut Nenek Chiyo. "Tapi... kupikir kau harus tahu."

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakannya," tukas Sasori getir. Nenek Chiyo menatapnya lama.

"Sasori, kau..." raut wajah wanita tua itu menyedih, "kau mencintainya, kan? Karura. Kau mencintainya."

Sasori membuang muka.

"Karura juga sama. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

Perlahan, Sakura yang pingsan bergerak. Perhatian Nenek Chiyo segera teralih.

"Memang lebih mudah hidup menjadi kugutsu. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan emosi untuk hal-hal seperti ini," gumam Sasori. Tatapannya kosong. "Mungkin inilah sebabnya aku tak pernah menjadi kugutsu yang sempurna."

_Karena aku tak pernah bisa melupakan dia..._

###

"Pergilah ke Jembatan Tenchi yang ada di Desa Kusagakure, sepuluh hari dari sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu!" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku punya mata-mata dalam anak buah Orochimaru. Aku punya janji bertemu dengannya di sana..."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Sasori sebelum akhirnya dia pergi untuk selamanya. Nenek Chiyo menatap kepergian mengenaskan cucunya itu dengan sendu. Dalam benaknya masih jelas terekam permintaan terakhir Sasori kepadanya—permintaan seorang cucu kepada neneknya.

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas. Ada sepercik rasa bersalah di hatinya karena memberitahu fakta rahasia itu kepada Sasori menjelang akhir hayatnya. Namun wanita tua itu tahu, tindakannya tersebut memang sudah semestinya.

"Harusnya yang kalah adalah aku. Sasori bisa membaca serangan terakhirku, tapi dia tidak menghindarinya... ugh!" Nenek Chiyo terbungkuk-bungkuk dengan napas tersengal.

"Nenek Chiyo!" Sakura segera menghampirinya. "Ayo, kita segera kembali ke desa untuk menawarkan racunnya!"

"Tidak..." terengah, Nenek Chiyo menolak tegas. "Masih ada... yang harus kulakukan..."

#

#

#

"Menghidupkan kembali Gaara! Apa hal seperti itu... benar-benar bisa dilakukan...?" tanya Naruto sangsi.

"Jurus ini adalah jurus yang hanya dimiliki oleh Nenek Chiyo," sahut Sakura sedih. _Rupanya inilah maksud Nenek Chiyo mengenai hal yang masih harus dilakukannya..._

Detik-detik berjalan sangat lambat. Nenek Chiyo, disokong oleh chakra Naruto, berusaha menghidupkan Gaara kembali.

"Naruto... ini permohonan dari seorang nenek tua..." ujar Nenek Chiyo lirih. "Kau adalah orang yang bisa memahami penderitaan Gaara. Tolonglah Gaara..."

_Tolonglah cicitku..._

Sebelum memindahkan energi hidupnya yang terakhir kepada Gaara, bibir tuanya mengucap tanpa suara,

"Sasori... aku sudah melakukannya..."

#

#

#

#

#

"_Nenek Chiyo," panggil Sasori ketika sang nenek masih sibuk menangani Sakura yang hampir sadar, "aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti ini setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Tapi... tolong lakukanlah satu hal untukku."_

_Nenek Chiyo mendengarkan sambil terus memantau kondisi Sakura, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa._

"_Jurus itu. Tensei Ninjutsu."_

_Sasori berhenti sejenak._

"_Bagimu yang menciptakan jurus itu untukku, hal itu sudah menjadi cita-cita tak terwujud. Tapi..." lagi-lagi Sasori membuat jeda, "akan berguna kalau kauberikan itu kepada... _jinchuuriki _Ichibi."_

_Nenek Chiyo menoleh. Mata sayunya bersirobok dengan mata Sasori yang indah._

"_Kepada... anakku."_

_Hening._

"_Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya," ujar Sasori pelan. Saat itu—di mata Nenek Chiyo—dia nampak sangat manusiawi, meskipun hampir seluruh tubuhnya adalah kugutsu._

_Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Nenek Chiyo. Cucu kesayangannya itu... telah benar-benar menjadi ayah, walau hanya sesaat._

_Tubuh Sakura bergerak lagi dan kini matanya mulai membuka. Pertanda bagi nenek dan cucu itu untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini._

"_Baiklah, Sasori," Nenek Chiyo menyanggupi. "Aku berjanji."_

_Dan topik itu pun ditutup untuk selamanya._

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Ah, saya tidak seharusnya nulis fanfic sekarang. Saya bener-bener nekat! Masalahnya, ide ini terlalu menggoda... terus-terusan berputar di kepala saya. Daripada saya nggak konsentrasi belajar gara-gara kepikiran ini terus, mending saya tulis sekarang deh. -_-

Mungkin ada pembaca yang bingung dengan beberapa hal di fanfic ini. Hm, berarti Anda harus membaca dulu prekuelnya, fanfic saya yang berjudul 'Dan Kolam Pun Menjadi Saksi'. (halah promosi banget saya)

Okeee, makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review! Mohon maaf kalo nanti saya nggak bisa membalas review Anda karena seminggu ke depan saya nggak akan berani menyentuh yang namanya fanfic. m(_ _)m


End file.
